gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon EX
'''Pokemon EX '''would be a Pokemon game for Wii U. The major difference between it and the regular Pokemon games would be that instead of Turn-Based Battles, the battles would be like that of an Action RPG where you get to control the Pokemon you let out and it is played from a Third-Person perspective rather than a top-down one. It follows the canon of my previous Pokemon article, Pokemon NET and LAN. It takes place in the Sono region. Inspired by the cancelled fangame Pokemon Generations. Controls Dpad/Thumbsticks - Move A (as Pokemon) - Jump B (as Pokemon) - Kick Y (as Pokemon) - Punch X (as Pokemon) - Special Attack Select/Z (Gamecube) - Switch between Trainer and Pokemon perspective A (as Trainer) - Throw Pokeball B (as Trainer) - Use Item ZR/R (Gamecube) (as Trainer) - Switch Pokeball (or Pokemon to send out if none are out.) ZL/L (Gamecube) (as Trainer) - Switch Item As a Pokemon, you can do the learned moves by doing combos, Ex. Double Kick may be B-B-B-B, Psyshock may be Y-X-Y, Tackle may be Y-Y, Thunderbolt may be Y-Y-B-Y, etc. PP is not a factor. It is compatible with the Gamecube Controller Adapter and the controls have been specifically designed for the Wii U Pro Controller. Starters Since this is a Spin-Off game, instead of having three new Pokemon as starters, you can choose between multiple starters from various generations of Pokemon. *Squirtle *Chikorita *Torchic *Piplup *Snivy *Fenniken *Dinkytocorn *Eeeve *Pichu Routes, Towns, Cites, Caves Main Lands *Field Town (Starting Town) *Route 1 *Sonos' Cave *Route 2 *Route 3 *Castle Town *Route 4 *Sprint City (Flying/Ground Gym) *Route 5 *Primate Town *Route 6 *Celestial City (Psychic/Fairy Gym) *Marine Town *Route 12 *Sleepy City (Poison/Ghost/Steel/Dark Gym) *Route 13 *Route 14 *Sundial Town *Route 15 *Lead Town *Route 16 *Swamphampton Town *Route 17 *Fallhill City (Fire/Ice Gym) *Route 18 *Future City *Route 19 *Boxring City (Fighting Gym) *Route 20 *Victory City *Victory Road *Sonos Pokemon League *Mountain Clearance Sono Island *Marine City (Water Gym) *Route 7 *Majesty Town *Route 9 *Vanilla Cave *Chocolate Cave *Strawberry Cave *Route 10 *Grassblade City (Grass/Bug Gym) *Route 11 *Little Town Red Mountain (Postgame Mountain) *Mountain Town *Route 21 *Redrock Town *Route 22 *Steel Town *Route 23 *Animar Town *Route 24 *Hilly Town *Route 25 *Mountaintop City (Super Gym) Gym Leaders Flying/Ground Gym (Staniel) * Butterfree * Gilgar * Diglet Psychic/Fairy Gym (Sayber) * Wobbuffet * Kirlia * Solosis * Espeon * Sylveon Poison/Ghost/Steel/Dark Gym (Bryer) * Wheezing * Poochyena * Klink * Misandrevious * Haunter * Pawinard Water Gym (Polly) * Gyraultra * Seadra * Lapras * Slowking * Swampert Grass/Bug Gym (Morris) * Serperior * Gogoat * Ivysaur (Modded) * Spewpa * Crustle * Beecannon Fire/Ice Gym (Kaillou) * Ninetails * Leafiken * Rapidash * Vanillish * Jynx * Charizard Fighting Gym (Kay) * Hitmonlee * Riolu * Pignite * Sawk * Pancham * Timburr Super Gym (Professor Oak) *Tarous *Exeggutor *Arcanine *Blastoise if you picked Torchic/Piplup/Dinkytocorn, Venusaur if you picked Squirtle/Chikorita/Fenniken, Charizard if you picked Eeeve/Snivy/Pichu *Gyrados *A random Eeveelution Category:Wii U Games Category:Pokémon Category:Work in progress Category:Action RPG Category:Nintendo games Category:KFC Nyan Cat's Pokemon Generation